


from the floor to the wall

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [38]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>You got an anon saying about how Mike told Ben to get away in the new video because he'd end up turned on - can you please please write that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	from the floor to the wall

**Author's Note:**

> [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrboxHgp9eg)   
> 

„Get away!“ He yelled and tried to suppress the slight whimper that made its way up his throat. But he could pass it off as a intake of breath. Alone the heat of Ben’s body on his back made memories spring into his vision of the night before. Him, being pressed into the soft bed, biting into the pillow under his head while Ben was draped over him, heat coming in waves through his body, his hips rolling in that delicious and killing way that had Mike gasping and begging for more.

“Mike.” Ben whispered behind him and brought him back. Thank god, his pelvis was hidden behind the counter but he couldn’t hide his arousal from Ben. He already saw the flush creeping up his throat to his ears.

“Later.” Ben murmured into his ear and was gone from his back, leaving cold air in his wake. Mike glanced down and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that nobody could spot his half hard cock. Moving along, Mike concentrated all his brain power on not fucking up the recipe.

After they cleared the table and kitchen, they parted for the evening, leaving Barry alone in his house.

“So…” Ben said as they walked home, huddled in their jackets with their hands clasped together.

“No. Just no.” Mike groaned and left his eyes fixed on a point far away. Avoiding looking at Ben. Embarrassment made his cheeks burn. 

“Well I didn’t know stretching out dough made you so horny.” Ben muttered and laughed softly as they walked down the street to their home.

“It-… it wasn’t…” Mike sputtered, trying to explain. “It wasn’t that. It was you. And the fact that I was still sore from yesterday and-...”

“I know, love.” Ben smiled and gave him a kiss, drawing him closer for a second.

“Let's get home, shall we?”

Only five minutes later, they threw the door open and the first piece of clothing landed not seconds later on the floor, followed by Ben with his pants undone on his back with a half clothed Mike on his hips.

Coming together for a heated kiss, Ben rolled them over so he fit snugly into the space between Mike's legs.

“As I would love to fuck you right here and now on our hallway floor-...” Ben pressed his hips down and made Mike moan in the contact.

“I'd rather fuck you against the wall.” He whispered and ripped the pants off Mike’s legs, leaving him half naked on the floor. Mike's cock sprang against his t-shirt, smearing some precome onto the white shirt.

“Get up and with your chest to the wall.” Ben commanded and vanished shortly while Mike got up and moved to the wall, widening his stance and presented his ass. Ben came back seconds later with a bottle of lube and condoms in his hands and went right up to Mike, pressing his now naked body against his half clothed.

“I thought about it all day too.” Ben murmured into his ear as he lubed his fingers up and probed his hole, slipping one in. Mike was still loose from yesterday but Ben did it still with care until Mike was pressing himself back into Ben’s body with gusto, three fingers deep inside of him, stretching and loosening him up even more, begging him to finally fuck him with that sweet voice of his.

Lining up, Ben pressed in and was soon surrounded by pulsing heat.

“Did you think about this?” Ben did a harsh thrust, holding Mike's hips caged between his hips, hands and the wall.

“When I stood behind you? Me fucking you?” Ben asked and leaned his forehead against the span of Mike's shoulders, smiling into the already sweat covered skin.

“Yea…ah.” Mike gasped out and pushed into the harsh thrust, taking him so beautifully that Ben could have wept in joy. Instead he pressed himself closer to Mike to cover his whole back while his hips snapped furiously over and over into the willing body in front of him.

“Perfect.” He muttered as one of his hands wandered forward and wrapped around Mike's hard and dripping cock, feeling how it pulsed in his hand. Mike keened softly as he let his head fall against the sturdy wall, moaning.

Stroking his cock in the same rhythm in which he fucked him, they both quickly came close to their orgasms. Picking up the speed for the last few moments, Mike came all over Ben's hand, dripping on the hardwood floor in brilliant pearls. After feeling his lover convulsing around him, Ben followed quickly, burying himself once more deep inside of him as the waves shook his body.

Leaving them both naked, breathless and quite exhausted in the hallway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
